


沉溺於橄欖之中

by bdfy



Series: 8186193 f/ht left vine [3]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 8186193 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: *建議帶著寬廣的心，允許角色崩潰。*Caa的貞操觀念好像很高，很寬鬆。*雖然沒有描寫，但是有MobuCaa。50





	沉溺於橄欖之中

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [オリーブに溺れる](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524498) by 8186193. 

> 10190403
> 
> 2018年10月1日 09:38

卡地亞內的通道

被白色包圍的高地。 無可替代的日常生活。

儘管如此，恰巧路過的職員們也一樣，緊緊地，像被美杜莎瞪了一樣凝固著。

「...... 你幹什麼惹人討厭？ 」

......

對用從心底討厭的聲音責備的教授，纏繞劍吞的視線貫穿無言的偵探。

雙方一邊談笑，一邊擦肩而過的事情。

福爾摩斯停止了對話，回頭一看，不愉快地皺起眉頭，卻抓住了莫利亞蒂的手臂。

和莫利亞蒂說話的藤丸，被偵探過分的表情吸引住的手，眨巴著眼睛。

「藤丸先生，不好意思我借了他。 」

「啊，啊，嗯？ 」

面對無法理解的藤丸的回答，莫利亞蒂一邊揉著眉間一邊編織著語言。

「請稍等一下...... 首先要確認我的意思，福爾摩斯。 」

「...... 所以，再見

「哇—好厲害，什麼都沒說成！ 」

一邊抽筋，一邊對嘴邊使之抽筋，被拉的力量一邊堅持的教授。

在肌肉力量上勝出的教授是像重石一樣停下腳步，還是解開腳步，這讓我覺得是其中之一。

福爾摩斯不顧力量的差距，輕易地抬起莫里亞蒂的身軀，匆匆離去。

「......」啊，發生了什麼？ 這麼說來，怎麼回事？ 」

是強制性地止住比較好嗎，手背有的令咒一瞬間使之滑了視線的藤丸。

結果那個沒有被行使就結束了。

兩人被卡地亞召喚後，經過了不短的時間。

也許只是表面上的事,不過，是試著相信到現在很好地來了的關係的判斷故。

那個是剛才和福爾摩斯暢談的物件，列奧納多·達·芬奇也好象同意的...... 與其這樣說，倒不如說是愉快地笑了笑。

這是人類最後的主人，看到他的表情，就想著「果然還是停止就好了」。

2

*****

被塞進自己的房間的莫利亞蒂，以好象切斷退路的樣子不耐煩地凝視著站在門前的對方。

「你模仿什麼啊，福爾摩斯。 」

......

無視那個提問的福爾摩斯，哼，吸入了房間的空氣。

並且，對本來就險峻的臉更加不快增加皺紋，用寄宿閃耀和劍吞的光的瞳孔射穿moriaty。

但是那張嘴到幾點都不會打開。

厭倦了相互瞪視的莫利亞蒂，歎了一口氣，使憤怒的顏色霧散了。

「我知道你對某件事很生氣，但還是希望不要把我捲進來。 」

......

「算了，我沒時間在固定的擺設上抽出時間了。 這是我的房間。 你能出去嗎？ 」

是違反莫里亞蒂意思的綁架,不過，不是返回到主人的原來持續會話的心情。

那樣的話，解開偵探抱有的感情也好，但是興趣被削減，為了得到線索而繼續對話，對於擺設物件來說很麻煩。

沒有的東西就想看書什麼的，走向書架的時候。

傳來包含嘲笑的語言

「...... 如果我出去了，還會叫情人嗎？ 詹姆斯。

明顯的侮辱，一下子血湧上頭也是一瞬間。

原來如此，胸口有東西掉落吊起嘴角。

「...... 哈，你的確是個天才。 關於我的憤怒上澆油的事。

......

「啊，這樣啊。 所以你出去吧。

一邊說著一邊回頭，一邊與觀察這裡的視線碰撞了。

被揭發的是這邊

仿佛連這種錯覺都記得似的，洞察到裡面...... 那樣的視線。

不知不覺，喉嚨發出「咯吱咯吱」的叫聲，內心為他的失態而咂嘴。

因為他告訴眼前的偵探，有被揭發的東西。

3

當然不會錯過，不知不覺，眼睛被眯縫了。

被蜘蛛絲纏住的是哪一方？

互相的一舉一動，通過線全部傳達。

所以啊

偵探看到作為裝飾品的剛才為止都像謊言一樣敏捷的動作。

教授和偵探之間很容易堵塞。

令人喘息的位置

心臟的跳動一個也，快要能聽見了的位置。

保持纖細的眼睛，福爾摩斯和莫利亞蒂一樣，嘴角上揚。

「啊，我出去了。 如果你回答我的問題的話。

......

啊，這個...... 偵探的目光是闡述一切見解的口頭。

既然是反派角色，就無法抗拒莫里亞蒂。

從打算推開的那個手力量丟失，懶散，垂下。

「"那個"同意嗎？

被問到是同意嗎，瞬間湧起了類似噁心的不快感。

輕輕地吐出呼吸，不露出億尾的表情，直接射出橄欖色的瞳孔。

「...... 居然連我的私事都插嘴。 你最好重新學習一下敏感型的傢伙吧？ 」

......

「算了。 嗯，對了，如果被說成是同意的話，就是曖昧的地方。 雖然沒有被強迫，但是沒有準備拒絕的選項...... 嗯，就是那樣的地方。 」

「...... 哪兒的，是誰？ 」

「哈，我為什麼要告訴你呢？ 像生女兒一樣哭泣的話？ 不是開玩笑

「...... 你可以那樣嗎？

「沒什麼，你不是說過麼，福爾摩斯。 叫情人來安慰他。

「...... 你沒有情人

「哈哈，這才是你的願望！ 我不知道你打算知道我的什麼。 啊，我確信你不是情人？ 」

咯噔咯噔看起來愉快地笑，解開圍巾的moriaty。

身著整潔的禮服變成藍色的蝴蝶解開了，下一個瞬間變成了粗糙的襯衫。

關於福爾摩斯詢問的事情，是非常簡單的事情。

在資金不足的卡爾迪亞，當然有資金的提供者，總之存在著多名巡邏者。

不知何故，其中的一個人，被中意這個枯萎的身姿，被迫關係這樣的事。

不管是接受還是拒絕，都委託于莫利亞蒂的意願，如果被主人當作盾牌的話，答案只有一個。

雖說如此，在毫無辦法的頭腦面前，散漫地揮舞著粗糙的東西，除了能看清裝滿了鋸屑的瘋狂的腦醬之外，別無他法。

莫里亞蒂的計畫已經順利地結束了。

既不是生女，被吐槽著哭泣的心底也不弱。

4

那麼，話雖如此，這個偵探究竟積累了怎樣的理論，才最終得出了正確的結論呢？

我一邊坐在床上，一邊思考著解開那個命題是一件很有趣的事情。

「話雖如此，我也明白了。 對隱蔽相當用心的？ 」

「...... 廉價的奧黛哥倫、獨特的雪茄香味、油膩的體臭、發黴的體液臭味、...... 房間裡飄著呢。 看來是有無體者的遺忘物吧？ 」

「...... 啊，是外掛的味道嗎？ 嘛，那也沒有辦法吧。 因為房間裡沒有人要給你。

「而且，你也很香。 」

「...... 真奇怪，我好好地洗了個澡。 我打算比平時更仔細地洗了。 」

莫里亞蒂這麼說，福爾摩斯小聲地歎氣。

「...... 教授，你是不是把它送到裡面去了？

「啊！ ............ 誒，能聞到那種程度嗎？ 你呢？

「...... 我只是打了鐮刀，哼。 」

「............」你這個混蛋，」

「即便不是那樣，如果只是將香皂的味道融合在一起的話，還是不要感到不協調感比較好。 你平時應該喜歡無臭的。

......

是完整的圖星

福爾摩斯不顧默不作聲的moriaty，繼續著講話。

「雖然自己也覺得有香皂的味道，但還是沒有去掉味道。 為什麼？ 有想隱瞞的味道。 ...... 對吧？ 」

不像往常那樣得意洋洋，而是一副吃著不好吃的菜似的無聊的臉孔，催促大家互相回答，不情願地張開了嘴。

「...... 可是全部是推論。 所以才來我的房間取證的吧。

「啊，如果你的房間裡什麼都沒有留下痕跡的話，我就想放棄了。 當然，我確信有。 我壓制住了對方。

「...... 希望你不要做多餘的事，即使阻止我的完全犯罪是你的職責。 」

已經解開了所以已經可以了吧？

這樣說著，像出去一樣地付出手福爾摩斯更加靠近mority，開口。

5

「我還沒聽見答案。 」

「...... 怎麼回事？ 真可惡，正如你所解說的那樣。 或者說，很近！ 好近啊！！ 」

雖然臉朝後偏離了需要呼吸的距離，但是福爾摩斯還是在追趕著，最後被推倒在床上。

什麼香腸...... 這個姿勢是...... 和最早逃避現實的moriaty。

「你到底想幹什麼...... 你呢......」

後天視線返回福爾摩斯，發現自己映在橄欖色上，睜開了眼睛。

不知道為什麼一瞬間停止了動作。

映入眼簾的自己漸漸變大，突然，和嘴唇感受到溫暖。

「啊～！！ 呃、唔...... 嗯！！！ 」

發現遲到一拍堵住了嘴。

一瞬間，想用手掌將那端正的臉推回去，但是那只手很容易就被拿了起來，舌頭也咯吱咯吱地鑽了進去。

逗弄上頜，纏繞舌頭

誘出蜷縮的moriatty的舌頭，吸上來。

毛骨悚然，不好的麻痹爬到了背上。

莫利亞蒂突然蘇醒過來，慌忙轉過臉去。

因為福爾摩斯沒追趕嘴唇被放開了,不過，tsu，唾液連接二人。

「什、什、什麼...... 啊！ 你瘋了嗎！！ 」

莫利亞蒂咯吱咯吱地擦著嘴巴，瞪著。

但是和剛才形成鮮明對比的是，一看到教授的身影，福爾摩斯就笑了起來。

「哈哈哈！！ 牢牢地凝固起來很可愛吧，教授？ 」

「好吵啊！ 你突然做些噁心事，太噁心了！ 」

「你果然沒有情人。 」

「...... 為了確認這一點，我可是豁出了很多身子啊。

「哈哈，你是這麼想的嗎？ 嘛，現在就這麼辦吧。 你的眼睛只照著我，心情很好。 我只是知道這一點，我就很滿足了。 」

「......」你好像因為藥用得過多而頭腦不正常啊。

這有什麼可惡的

那麽，如果用凝視興高采烈地離開房間的福爾摩斯的視線送別，突然疲勞噴出了。

像要倒下似的沉到床上。

和剛才那張撲克臉不一樣，雙手遮住的臉連耳朵都變得通紅。

因為當我看到福爾摩斯瞳孔中映出的自己時，發現自己也曾有過同樣的想法。

（我好像被關在你的眼睛裡，

被要求對立的壞人並不是自己所想的...... ）

但是，一瞬間想到的

這個證據就是停止了動作，輕易允許侵入口腔。

那是因為，我覺得自己極其不道德，惡性也是自己唯一美麗的事情。

「...... 夏洛克·福爾摩斯。 你真的會攪亂我。 」

希望不要對作為偵探的宿敵被生落，打算以外不能活的壞角色，那個以上。

希望你不要認為你是比角色更重要的存在。

希望你不要搖晃腳下

哈，大聲地歎氣，那樣的話變得生氣。

句意：在計畫完成之後，我下定決心，為了報答他的意見。

5

*****

後日。

收到了從某人物那裡捐贈幾乎全部個人資產的消息，卡地亞內當然是嘩啦嘩啦的。

即使詢問理由，破面是人類最後的希望，也只能曖昧的回答。

從房間的窗戶往外一看，對退色回家的姿態抱有疑問，但大家還是很感謝提供資金。

從窗外看到的通道，是被抓住手腕的教授和抓住手腕的偵探的身影。

教授被香皂的香味纏繞著，聞到香味的偵探再次皺起眉頭。

閃閃發光和兇猛的橄欖只映照自己，射穿自己。

莫利亞蒂在那張臉上放下了短暫的溜飲，愉快地將嘴邊釣上來。

被你的眼睛囚禁

《沉溺于橄欖》


End file.
